He Came Home To Me
by HeWillAlwaysReturn
Summary: It takes place after the Avengers when Thor still didn't return to Jane and she starts to get desperate. She even risks her health. Let's see what happens when he returns and if their love can last


_I really hope you enjoy reading it. Sorry for any kind of mistakes in grammar and spelling._

As usual since Thor left Jane was working all night long on a way to get him back to earth or a possible transport to Asgard but today things were different. It felt like she was tired of all her work and so she shut her laptop and just blankly stare out of the window.

A voice in her head told her that Thor would never return or sometimes she even thought he was never here but her heart knew it better he would return to her and it felt as if this day of their reunion was near.

Each time when there was a thunderstorm in this summer she ran out of the house and with some excitement Jane waited for him. The first times when she did that it even felt right and no one would have been worried about her but after the 10th time Darcy followed her out. Even if Jane didn't had many friends the few she had were concerned about her health.

Now when she was remembering all that she shook her head and tears filled her eyes. In moments like this Jane wished she would be normal and don't dream of a man, a god, who probably already had forgotten about her existence. She wished she could move on but deep inside she knew this would never be possible. Maybe in some years when all this here was over she would be able to be with another man. Also if he would never be able to make her happy or forget this god who has taken her breath away from the first moment on.

Jane didn't notice it as tears started to run down over her cheeks until her phone ringed. Quickly she reached out for it but didn't want to answer the call. Not now and not today when she was thinking of Thor. The only thing Jane realized was the time. It was 5 minutes before midnight and tomorrow she had a meeting with Fury. At least her work with SHIELD would keep her busy and even some kind of distracted tomorrow.

After Jane rubbed her eyes with both hands to help her focusing on something she took off her clothes while going upstairs to the bedroom. Usually she would have taken a shower now but she was too exhausted and she hoped that in her dreams she could meet Thor again. In her dreams they were happy and no one could ever change that. No one could ever get between them again.

After settling down in her bed she took the shirt Thor once was wearing when he came here and cuddled against it. She knew it was dirty and maybe it wasn't even smelling of him anymore but it gave Jane some kind of inner peace to know that he was once wearing it.

Jane quickly drifted off to sleep and into her dreams like that while outdoor the clouds were forming into something really unusual for this season.

It was a storm. No, not only that a thunder was audible. The thunderstorm wasn't far away from the house but Jane thought she is dreaming this so she didn't woke up.

This night was definitely different and it would change a lot in her life. Not only in hers.

After the dust disappeared a man became visible. His red cape fluttered the wind and so did his long blond hair. It was Thor who finally returned to Jane after the Bifröst was rebuilt. Nothing would ever part him from her again. Nothing expect of a war in Asgard and even then he thought to himself he would take Jane with him.

Thor knew he had a lot to explain and maybe she would also be angry but it all didn't matter because she was the one for him and the god of thunder was sure about that. While thinking about all that and what Heimdal had told him about her current condition he made his way over to the house. Thor knew that Jane wasn't eating and sleeping properly anymore but until this night he wasn't able to help her.

It was the first time in the life of the godof thunder when he felt guilty. Thor was just able to guess how she must have felt when he was in New York, trying to protect earth but he couldn't come to see her also if he promised it.

He wasn't sure if she would ever forgive him that but she just had to because without her his life wouldn't be the same anymore. Since his father had once banished him to earth and he found himself lying on the ground helpless he was sure that something like love wouldn't exist. Then when he looked in her eyes, the beautiful brown eyes of Jane Foster, for the very first time he knew that he would never be able to let her go again. But things changed and he had to leave her. Thor was just able to share a last kiss with her and he hoped it wouldn't be the last one. When he had to destroy the Bifröst he thought he could never see her again, his mortal angel. All the disappointment he knew he caused her after leaving New York too without contacting her. In all these years the only thing which kept Thor hoping on seeing her again was the memory of her eyes, her beautiful smile and this one kiss. Also if he would never see Jane again this memory would never turn to dust. He could never be with anyone else again.

Now the god of thunder was standing before her house with his hammer, Mjölnir, in his hand. He already raised his free hand to knock at the door because Thor didn't knew what a doorbell was when he saw the window to the balcony which was opened. Without giving it another thought Thor flew over to it and silently stepped into the house. Curiously his look wandered around in the room until he realized it was her bedroom. After his eyes finally adapted to the darkness he saw her small form sleeping under pillows and some blankets in her bed.

Carefully Thor closed the window behind him and put Mjölnir down, followed by taking off his armour. At first the god actually wanted to wake her up but as he walked over to the bed and saw how peaceful Jane was sleeping Thor decided to just lay down next to his maiden. A smile lifted the corner of his mouth as he saw how she was almost desperately holding his old shirt. With one arm wrapped around Jane's waist Thor closed his eyes and soon drifted off into a light sleep as well.

The god of thunder wasn't able to sleep deeply this night because he wanted to be awake when she opens her eyes. That's why he was able to feel how Jane moves closed against him even in their sleep.

All the time when Jane felt someone so close to her she only thought she was dreaming which was also true.

It was still early in the morning and the sun just began to rise as Thor felt how Jane started to stir. A sign of her waking finally up. The god of thunder had his face buried in her hair which smelled delicious and his fingers where lightly massaging her hip.

A quiet whimper escaped her lips as Jane left her land of dreams but she frowned because she still felt his arms around her. As a form of respect Thor moves away a bit to give her more space as she awakens. He grins as the god sees how Jane slowly opens one eye and the softly gasps for air.

Unsure of what to do or if he even should do anything he just whispered 'Good morning, sleeping beauty.'.

Jane wasn't sure if she was still dreaming or if he was just an imagination of her wishes. Despite her worries the scientists turns towards him so she could look into his eyes. She wasn't able to say anything so Jane just stared into his ocean blue eyes with the same fascination she did it from the first moment on. Slowly she reached out for him and Thor caught her hand and brought it to his cheek, placing it on it.

'Jane, my angel, I am real. I came back to you last night' Thor murmured while he watched her facial expression.

'Why didn't you wake me up?' She frowned once again. 'And why didn't you came back earlier?'

Thor already knew what she wanted to ask as he saw Jane frowning and he was prepared for this discussion. So the god of thunder stretched his shoulders a bit and his voice was quiet which perfectly matched hers as he spoke.

'I couldn't have woken you. You were far too beautiful as you slept so peaceful. I saw the traces of tears on your cheeks and I didn't knew how you would react when I wake you up in the middle of the night. I am sorry' Thor sighed deeply because now he had to explain the other issue.

'I had to destroy the Bifröst and when I was in New York I had to save this world. For you. For us, Jane. I don't know how often I should apologize for that and even then I will still feel guilty but now-'

Jane cut his sentence off with a loving kiss. She heard enough to know he was sorry and Fury already told her about everything in New York.

While she kissed him his hands moved and pulled Jane on top of him. He was relieved that Jane didn't wanted to know more because he wasn't up for any more discussions now. The god of thunder just wanted to be close to his love now.

As she was moves by him Jane let out a soft gasp but didn't try to pull away. Both obviously enjoyed this and didn't want to stop it yet.

While both were separated and in different worlds they were just able to imagine this moment of being close to each other but Thor didn't want to rush it. Lovingly he cupped her cheeks with his large hands and kept eye-contact with her as he whispered.

'I love you, Jane Foster. Since we spent this night on your roof I know I love you.'

Jane felt how tears filled her eyes once more but this time it was out of pure happiness and she was just able to sniffle and stutter.

'I,Thor, I love you too so much. I could have never moved on and live without you.'

That was everything he needed to hear for now Finally the god of thunder felt home. With the woman, mortal or not it didn't matter, he loved more than anything else in all 9 realms in his arms he finally felt like he came home.

Jane looked up at him her eyes were full of love and happiness so he leant down to kiss her lips again this time with more passion than before. Eagerly she returned his kiss and draped her arms around his neck. Never in her life she had been kissed like that before.

Of course she did had some lovers before but none of them felt like that. All of them are unable to hold a candle to Thor.

All of a sudden a moan escaped her lips and she clung even tighter against her god of thunder.

Thor also noticed the change in her actions. Lust was visible in her eyes. He dreamt of this moment since so long and so he let his fingers gently trail down her sides.

Jane shudders at the feeling of his hands on her.

Both ignore the phone as it rings again while they kiss again and their tongues start to move in a slow and rhythmic dance. Her skin tingles and it seems as if heat pours from him. As Jane lightly nipped as his bottom lip Thor let out a strangled moan.

Not only Jane felt this heat he felt it too. It started in his chest and it threatened to start pooling down to his crotch.

Thor was unable to hold it off as his cheeks blushed a little which actually never happened. As the god heard her moan again it was enough and he immediately grew painfully hard. He was sure Jane had noticed it because the bulge which now pressed against her hip was highly visible.

'I am sorry Jane'

She just smiled and shook her head.

'It is okay. I feel the same.'

Of course she did. The sexiest man she had ever seen was laying in the bed with her and they kissed of course she was wet. She wanted him. No, she needed him. This was so much better than in her fantasies. Jane felt him, heard him and even smelled him. This must be real she thought to herself.

His eyes widen at her comment and she bites onto his lip as his hands slowly wander under her shirt. Thor waited for an reaction and when the scientist pulled her arms up over her head he thought this would be the right moment and took her shirt off.

Jane thought it is funny to watch his reaction as he stares at her breasts.

Now the holding back was over he just couldn't anymore so he leant down to kiss his way down on her neck und he finally reached her breasts.

Each time his warm lips touched her skin Jane trembled beneath him and let out a soft moan. Thor looked up and saw the expression of pleasure on her face so he continued until he slowly circled his tongue around one already perky nipple. The sight of him doing that and the feeling of his tongue was enough to make her cry out his name. Her head falls back and she clutches at the bed sheets as Thor continues this with the other nipple. This time he even gently starts to suck at it. As he felt how Jane moved her hips against him almost desperately Thor gave in to the desire and ran his fingers down to her sides.

A soft gasp was audible as his fingers ghost over her inner thighs and upwards to her hot core.

It was enough Jane couldn't stand the teasing anymore so she groaned out and almost begged him.

'Thor, my darling, please.'

The god of thunder smirked. He knew Jane would usually never beg someone to do something so he took it as an honor. Despite his need and actual plan of tasting her, making her come just with his tongue he sat up a bit and pulled off his shirt.

They had enough time for other things later or some other day or week because Thor wouldn't leave again.

Jane's breath hitched as she stared up at him and her small fingers ran over his abs gently. Curiously Jane watched every move of his hard muscles before she finally dared it to lower her hands. Thor let out a lustful groan as he felt her hand pressed against the large bulge in his pants.

Once more he repeated 'I love you so much. But I am worried I might hurt you.'

Jane knew what he meant. She was only a mortal and he was a god, the god of thunder. Easily with just a wrong move he could destroy or even kill her. It was normal to be worried in this case but Jane did trust him.

Again she brought her hand up to his cheeks and lovingly the scientist stroke over them.

'I know Thor. I do know you could hurt me'

A sigh of relieve left Thor's lips but he was still tensed.

Jane's voice was just a whisper as she continued to speak.

'I trust you Thor and I love you more than anything else. Nothing will happen to me.'

For a moment he closed his eyes to think about it and what she said. Before Thor had met her it never mattered if he had hurt his lovers but now things changed. He loved her truly so he could never hurt her. After a few seconds the god nodded and opened his eyes slowly. The shining blue of his eyes had darkened with lust. Lust for Jane, his love.

Quickly he got up from the bed and took off his pants with his underwear.

Jane was watching him closely and her eyes widened once more as she saw how big he was. Of course she should have guessed it but still she was a bit shocked but quickly she reached out for him and Thor followed her lead and lay down on top of her.

Once again he pulled her into a loving but also passionate kiss while his hardened member rubbed against her wet entrance.

Their lips never part as he takes himself into hand and then very slowly and carefully thrusts into her. Thor's eyes were staring into hers as finally they became one and he thrust deeper into her but with carefully and in a slow pace. At first Jane was quiet before a moan of his name escaped her lips.

The god knew she was happy so he didn't stop as small tears were running down her cheeks. Just tears of pure happiness because now Jane felt complete. Never in her entire life she felt that before. It was like being in heaven.

Tenderly Thor dried her tears before he leant down to kiss her softly with all his love as he started to move his hips slowly. More moans and even soft curses fell from his lips as he felt her tightness and warmth around him. As his thrusts start to get quicker Jane reacts with louder moans as her fingers tangle in his hair. All this time they kiss and just pull away from the others lips to gasp for air. Both were able to forget about time and place until just Thor and his love were left.

The steady thrusting of Thor brought both closer to their orgasm. Jane let out a loud moan which turned him on even more. They just looked into the others eyes and without even needing to say anything they knew how close they were.

After a few more thrusts into her tightness even the god couldn't hold back anymore and he moaned her name loudly as he spilled all his seed deep into her. Jane's muscled tensed at the same time and she came with him.

After both had ridden their orgasm out Thor slowly and gently pulled out of her. His eyes were filled with happiness and adoration. Adoration for the woman beneath him. Jane was everything he needed in his life. He kissed her lips tenderly before he buried his face in her neck. His breathing was still fast as he collapsed on her like that.

'I love you. I am yours. Only yours as long as we live.' Thor whispered it against the soft skin of her neck.

Jane was starting to shiver a bit and carefully he put the blanket over them.

'And I love you, my god of thunder. You are my life. Nothing else matters when we are together.'

Thor felt how she was still trembling a little and he whispered before looking up and covering her face in soft kisses.

'Shh my angel. Don't cry I will never go away again. I am here. Now.'

Also if he calmed him down the tears continues to flow. It were all the held back emotions of the last months.

Jane was just so happy he was here with her now. Closely she snuggled into him with both legs and arms wrapped around him it even looked as if they were one. There was no space left between them anymore. Also if it was morning she felt tired and so her eyes closed.

Softly she murmured. 'I love you.'

Thor smiled happily and kept her close to his chest as he watched Jane how she drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep.

The god didn't make a move as he was close to her like that and soon he fell into a deep sleep too. He knew she was safe in his arms and no one could take her away from him.

It was the first time in months or even years Jane slept so deep without having nightmares.

Finally her mind was in peace because he returned to her. Jane didn't need to think about anymore work of finding him because now she was in his arms. Thor, the love of her life, he came home to her.


End file.
